Effet Westermarck
by Dealo
Summary: Chris se pose une question existentielle: est-ce que Wyatt sent bon? Et comme il n'a jamais de chance, un démon va, encore, venir foutre le bordel dans sa vie. Relation fraternelle forte [Futur Modifié] [OS]


**Titre de la fiction :** Effet Westermarck

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages et ne fais aucun profit avec mes textes. (Enfin sauf si on prend en compte les reviews, que je considère comme une récompense :p)

**Note :** Cette histoire prend place dans le futur modifié de Charmed. Chris a 15 ans, Wyatt 17 ans. Ils sont encore au lycée. Il s'agit d'un OS dont l'idée m'est venue en me rappelant mon professeur de Science de la Vie et de la Terre quand j'étais encore en prépa.

Relation fraternelle seulement : On peut aussi dire que cette histoire se situe avant Notre lien, lors de l'adolescence des garçons si vous avez besoin de situer.

**Effet Westermarck**

« Chris ! Dépêche-toi on va être en retard pour le cours de Science ! »

Je soupirais et terminais de balancer mes livres dans mon sac. Je répliquais :

« Alice calme-toi ! On a encore cinq bonnes minutes avant le début du cours ! »

La petite brune près de moi gigota un instant en marmonnant une réponse évasive et je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Dès fois, je me demandais comment je faisais pour supporter la pile électrique brune qui s'appelait Alice et qui était aussi ma meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours peur d'arriver en retard en cours, de se faire disputer par un professeur, d'être mal vue…

Et moi ? Moi je m'en fichais royalement. J'étais souvent à l'heure et je ne posais pas de problèmes particuliers aux professeurs, donc tout allait pour le mieux. Je fermais mon casier avec mon cadenas et me laissais trainer par la jeune fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'installais à mon bureau, au dernier rang et à côté de la fenêtre. C'était ma place favorite. Ici, je pouvais penser tranquillement sans être trop dérangé par le professeur. Je n'avais pas de difficulté pour suivre les cours de science, c'étaient même mes préférés… mais j'avais peut-être un peu d'avance sur le programme du coup je m'ennuyais la plupart du temps. Le cours commença et je fixais mon regard sur le ciel bleu, observant les nuages glisser tranquillement, cachant de temps en temps le soleil.

Je me demandais l'espace d'un instant si Wyatt s'ennuyait aussi en cours. Il devait être en sport, si je ne me trompais pas, après tout je connaissais son emploi du temps par cœur. Tiens, je pouvais peut-être le voir d'ici d'ailleurs. Je fis glisser mon regard sur le terrain de sport, un peu plus loin, et cherchais mon frère. Je le remarquais aussitôt. Il était grand, blond et j'avais cette étrange connexion avec lui depuis ma plus tendre enfance, c'était donc facile pour moi de le trouver. Je restais un instant à le fixer, observant sa manière de courir et ses mouvements.

J'hésitais un petit moment à lui faire une blague et me décidais finalement à agir. Je possédais avec mon frère un lien télépathique et donc, si je le désirais, je pouvais lui parler dans son esprit. Et c'est ce que je fis, alors qu'il courrait jusqu'au but adverse, le ballon au pied. Avec force, je criais dans son esprit :

_« A terre ! »_

Je le vis soudain s'écraser à terre, comme pour éviter une attaque. Je ne pus empêcher mon sourire de grandir sur mon visage en le voyant soudain se relever et regarder autour de lui, sous les rires et commentaires de ses amis et camarades de classe. Il dut comprendre que je lui avais joué un sale tour car il grogna dans mon esprit :

_« Chris… Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »_

Je répondis, bon joueur :

_« Joli vol plané, Wy ! Tu viens d'illuminer ma journée ! »_

Il se figea et se tourna d'un coup vers moi, ses yeux cherchant la fenêtre derrière laquelle je me cachais. Je le vis secouer la tête avec désespoir avant qu'il ne grogne dans mon esprit :

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… petit frère. »

Je frissonnais doucement et haussais les épaules, reportant finalement mon attention sur le cours. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre la phrase de madame Joan, l'enseignante :

« … et c'est donc pour ça qu'il est presque impossible pour des frères et sœurs d'avoir une relation sexuelle. »

Tiens ? De quoi elle parlait ? J'aurais peut-être dû écouter plus attentivement. Je me concentrais donc, découvrant sur le tableau une expression que je ne connaissais pas :

« Effet Westermarck. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet effet ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Je levais donc la main et demandais :

« Madame, je n'ai pas compris comment fonctionne cet effet… »

Elle me fit un petit sourire rassurant et demanda :

« Chris, tu as un grand frère je crois ? »

J'acquiesçais et elle continua :

« Lorsque des enfants sont élevés ensembles, une sorte de chimie à lieu. Pour éviter qu'il y ait des relations sexuelles entres eux plus tard, les enfants développent une sorte de résistance. L'odeur. Dis-moi, Chris, as-tu déjà senti l'odeur de ton frère ? »

Je réfléchis un instant avant de me rendre compte que non… Je n'avais pas fait particulièrement attention. Je secouais la tête par la négative et elle continua :

« Tu trouveras que ton frère ne sent pas bon, c'est un mécanisme chimique pour permettre le brassage génétique, un peu comme l'autofécondation pour les plantes, qui est évitée par d'autres mécanismes. Dans le même ordre d'idée, si vous trouvez qu'une personne sent vraiment très bon, c'est que celle-ci est éloignée génétiquement de vous, et donc parfaite pour le brassage génétique. »

Je restais un instant songeur, perturbé par cette idée. En même temps, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à voir Wyatt autrement que comme un grand frère idiot et protecteur.

Hmmm je devrais essayer de sentir l'odeur de Wyatt sous peu pour confirmer ou réfuter la théorie.

* * *

Une fois les cours terminés, j'attendis dans le hall que mon grand frère me rejoigne. Ma mère ne voulait pas que l'on soit seul sur le chemin du retour du lycée, de peur que des démons ne s'en prennent à nous. Je baillais et jetais un regard ennuyé à ma montre, Wyatt était en retard. Je soupirais et connectais finalement mon esprit au sien, murmurant :

_« Wy, je t'attends ! »_

Je fronçais soudain les sourcils en remarquant qu'il ne me répondait pas. Je me concentrais un peu plus, cherchant sa localisation et ses émotions. Et soudain, je compris. Je rougis d'un coup en sentant le désir et le plaisir irradier de son esprit. Et… Il était dans le gymnase… Je grimaçais et secouais la tête avec force pour sortir de mon esprit une vision horrible. Il devait être avec sa nouvelle petite amie.

Je décidais donc de rentrer à la maison, seul. Je n'allais pas attendre que monsieur se rappelle qu'il avait un petit frère à accompagner. Et puis, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un démon m'attaque aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Et au pire, je pouvais très bien me défendre seul !

Je sortis donc du lycée, prenant en silence le chemin de la maison. Ca me faisait bizarre de rentrer seul, sans Wyatt. Je passais devant une petite ruelle sombre quand soudain j'entendis un cri. Je me tournais d'un coup vers le bruit et hésitais une seconde avant d'agir. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un innocent ? Ou alors d'une simple personne en danger ?

Je me précipitais vers le bruit, lâchant mon sac à dos dans ma course. J'arrivais finalement dans la partie la plus sombre de la ruelle et demandais :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Tout va bien ? »

Je ne reçus aucune réponse et, peu à peu, je me rendis compte de ma bêtise. Je me trouvais seul, dans une ruelle sombre… Je grimaçais et commençais à me reculer, frissonnant doucement. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ça.

Un bruit derrière moi me fit sursauter d'un coup et j'allais me retourner quand une douleur brusque et vive me saisit à la nuque. Je n'eus pas le temps d'appeler à l'aide qu'une poigne puissante me saisit et me propulsa contre un mur. J'allais perdre connaissance, je sentais peu à peu l'obscurité m'envahir. J'entendis un rire satisfait et tout fut noir.

* * *

Lorsque je revins à moi, je sus aussitôt où je me trouvais. L'odeur ici était caractéristique et ce n'était pas la première fois que je la sentais… Le monde souterrain. J'ouvris les yeux en gémissant doucement, la douleur explosant dans mon épaule dès que je fis un mouvement. J'avais aussi mal au crâne… Je me mis en position fœtale et restais un instant immobile, cherchant à calmer la douleur.

Après plusieurs minutes ainsi, j'inspirais un grand coup et me mis en position assise. Tiens, pour une fois je n'étais pas dans une cage… étrange. Je me trouvais au milieu d'une salle, sur le sol de terre et entouré de murs de pierre. Et j'étais seul. Je déglutis difficilement et tentais maladroitement de me mettre debout, en vain. Une douleur aigüe à la cheville me fit pousser un cri de douleur et je retombais au sol, essoufflé. D'un regard, je compris que j'avais soit une magnifique entorse, soit un os cassé.

Comme je ne me souvenais pas m'être fait mal, mes ravisseurs avaient probablement décidés de me blesser sévèrement pour que je sois incapable de fuir pendant mon inconscience. Super… Je tentais alors de m'éclipser, en vain. Quelque chose m'empêchait d'utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Et c'est là que je remarquais cette étrange chose autour de mon cou. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de collier, serré, et de ce que je pouvais en déduire, en cuir avec des inscriptions gravées dessus.

Je fronçais les sourcils et tentais vainement de le retirer. Bordel, c'était quoi ce truc ?!

Je m'acharnais dessus encore un petit moment avant de finalement arrêter. Je devais me sortir de là avant que mes assaillants ne reviennent. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de contacter Wyatt avec notre lien, sans succès. Cette fois je poussais un juron et observais avec un peu plus d'attention mon environnement. Sur la droite il y avait une sorte de porte…. Fermée, évidemment. Je grognais et me reculais sur les fesses pour atteindre le mur. Je pourrais peut-être me lever avec le support de la surface rocheuse. Je posais mes mains sur le mur et me propulsais difficilement debout. J'évitais à tout prix de poser mon pied droit au sol, ne cherchant pas à provoquer une nouvelle vague de douleur. En claudiquant, je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte et tentais de la pousser, sans succès.

J'étais dans la merde… Je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant… J'aurais vraiment dû attendre Wyatt pour rentrer à la maison.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit derrière la porte et je me reculais rapidement, les yeux écarquillés. Un rire, que je reconnus comme celui de mon assaillant, retentit et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Je déglutis en observant le démon pénétrer dans ma cellule. Il avait la peau bleue, possédait des vêtements assez normaux pour la circonstance et me fixait avec une étincelle de malice que je n'appréciais pas. Je me reculais encore un peu, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Son sourire s'agrandit et je remarquais une sorte d'autel en pierre dans la pièce derrière lui. Il ferma la porte et je remarquais également qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

Je pâlis en reconnaissant une flèche noire. Ce n'était quand même pas une flèche empoisonnée spécialement pour moi… n'est-ce pas ?

Je tentais de me reprendre et demandais :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

Il ne répondit rien mais s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Je reculais encore et bientôt je me retrouvais dos au mur, incapable de m'éloigner de lui. Je tentais d'utiliser mon pouvoir de télékinésie, sans succès. Bordel, pourquoi ça ne marchait pas !

Le démon fut soudain devant moi, à quelques centimètres seulement de mon corps. Je me crispais et poussais un hoquet de surprise quand il me saisit par la gorge d'une poigne puissante. J'écarquillais les yeux et me débattais comme je le pouvais, c'est-à-dire avec zéro pourcent de chance de gagner. En même temps, avec une cheville cassée, une épaule probablement déboîtée et une migraine, je n'allais pas arriver à grand-chose. Il resserra sa prise, coupant l'arrivée d'oxygène. J'agrippais son bras avec désespoir, tentant de le faire desserrer sa poigne.

Au fur et à mesure des secondes, je me sentais de plus en plus faible et il relâcha enfin sa prise, me laissant m'écrouler au sol en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Je ne prêtais plus attention à lui, seul le besoin d'oxygène comptait. Et c'est là que je le vis se baisser vers moi. Je restais figé, attendant son prochain mouvement.

D'un geste rapide, il griffa ma joue avec la flèche sombre et je poussais un petit gémissement en sentant une brûlure bien connue se répandre.

Il sembla satisfait de ma réaction et se releva. Il sortit de la pièce en silence, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Pour ma part, je restais au sol, incapable de bouger. Les yeux fermés, refusant de laisser des larmes couler, je réfléchissais de nouveau à mes chances de survie. Déjà qu'elles n'étaient pas fameuses, avec l'ajout du poison de la flèche, elles étaient maintenant proche du zéro pointé.

Je laissais la fatigue et la faiblesse m'envahir et sombrais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je revins à moi en entendant des bruits de lutte. Je restais pourtant immobile, les yeux fermés. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté endormi mais le poison avait eu le temps d'agir. Je me sentais fiévreux et je frissonnais sans pouvoir me contrôler.

Je tendis instinctivement mon esprit, à la recherche de celui de mon grand frère et là… Je le ressentis. Il n'était pas loin, probablement en train de se battre avec ma famille pour me sortir de là. Je déglutis difficilement, tentant de rester conscient. Le poison était probablement dans tout mon corps maintenant. J'ouvris les yeux et je gémis pitoyablement en tentant de me redresser avec l'aide du mur. Tout tournait autour de moi et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir rester conscient bien longtemps. Je murmurais doucement dans mon esprit :

_« Wy… »_

Il me répondit aussitôt et j'entendis le soulagement dans sa voix :

_« Chris ! Merci mon Dieu ! Chris où es-tu ?! Je n'arrive pas à te localiser clairement ! »_

Je refermais les yeux, me concentrant pour ne pas perdre de nouveau conscience. Je mis probablement trop de temps pour répondre car il reprit, cette fois avec inquiétude :

_« Hey petit-frère, tout ira bien, dis-moi où tu es, il y a trop de salles à visiter… »_

Je murmurais faiblement :

_« Un autel… j'ai vu un autel en pierre… »_

J'entendis de nouveaux bruits de lutte et je compris qu'ils s'approchaient de moi. J'allais retomber dans l'inconscience quand mon frère parla de nouveau :

_« Chris, parle-moi, on arrive bientôt, tout ira bien mais parle-moi, s'il te plait ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? Allez petit-frère, parle-moi ! »_

Je me secouais doucement, rouvrant les yeux. Je répondis en balbutiant :

_« Je suis dé… désolé… »_

J'entendis de nouveaux bruits de bataille derrière la porte, plus proche qu'avant. Je continuais donc :

_« Wy… Poison… j'ai mal... »_

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir convenablement, toutes mes pensées se mélangeaient. Je sentis la panique de Wyatt et soudain il me cria :

_« Chris, il y a trop de portes… Fais du bruit, n'importe quoi ! »_

Si mon état n'était pas si pitoyable, j'aurais peut-être ri. J'arrivais à peine à respirer et lui me demandait de crier… ? Je tentais de me secouer, de trouver une solution et soudain le démon apparut dans ma prison. Je n'eus même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que déjà il était devant moi, sa main tendue vers ma gorge. Il me saisit avec force et me souleva du sol. Je poussais un petit gémissement mais ne me débattis pas. Je n'en avais plus la force. Il me plaqua contre le mur et grogna :

« Espèce de sale petite merde… ! Comment ont-ils pu te retrouver si vite?! »

Est-ce qu'il escomptait vraiment que je réponde ? Car avec sa main autour de mon cou, sans oxygène, il était peu probable que je réussisse. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit d'explosion contre la porte et j'appelais dans mon esprit :

_« Wy… Wy… »_

Il allait me trouver et me sauver, comme toujours. Tout irait bien. Avec rage, le démon me propulsa contre le mur à ma gauche. Mon corps le percuta avec force et cette fois je réussis à pousser un hurlement d'agonie. Je m'écroulais ensuite au sol, sans force. Je devais avoir des côtes brisées maintenant…

Un nouveau bruit d'explosion retentit, rapidement suivit par un hurlement de rage. Je reconnus la voix de Wyatt… Et derrière le cri de colère de ma mère aussi.

« Espèce de fils de… ! »

Le démon poussa un cri d'agonie et l'espace d'un instant, je me demandais qui l'avait vaincu en premier. J'entendis la voix de mon grand frère et quelqu'un me retourna sur le dos avec douceur. J'aurais bien gémis ou exprimé ma gratitude, mais en toute franchise, je crois que j'étais incapable de réagir. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés et j'attendais soit la mort, soit la chaleur caractéristique de la guérison.

La voix de Wyatt retentit, paniquée :

« Mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas ! »

Ah tiens ? Lui aussi il se faisait aspirer son pouvoir ? Ce n'était pas de chance pour moi ça. Le satané collier fonctionnait donc encore…

Ma tante Paige murmura doucement :

« Le collier… »

Et je ne l'entendis plus… Le silence m'entourait désormais. Je tendis une dernière fois mon esprit jusqu'à celui de Wyatt et tentais de calmer ses émotions. La panique, la peur, le désespoir, l'inquiétude…

Je restais en contact avec lui mais je sentais notre lien devenir de plus en plus faible. Il s'étiolait.

Et d'un coup, je me retrouvais de nouveau projeté dans mon corps douloureux. Je laissais un hoquet de douleur et de surprise sortir de ma bouche et ouvris d'un coup les yeux. Je vis la lueur doré émaner du corps entier de mon grand frère et pénétrer mon corps avec douceur.

Mes tantes et ma mère étaient accroupies près de moi, les yeux brillants de larmes. J'attendis un moment que Wyatt continus ses soins avant de murmurer :

« Je suis désolé… »

En vérité, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi je m'excusais. Peut-être d'être faible, de m'être laissé capturé, de les avoir inquiété ou encore de ne pas avoir attendu mon grand frère… Un peu de tout ça en fait.

J'entendis le sanglot de ma mère et je vis mes tantes la réconforter avec tendresse. Mon regard tomba alors dans celui, figé par la terreur, de Wyatt. Je vis aussi ses joues humides et je murmurais doucement, dans son esprit et à voix haute :

_« Wy… »_ « Wy… »

Il termina les soins et soudain il me redressa et me prit avec force tout contre lui. Je me laissais faire, légèrement surpris. Wyatt n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de câlin. Je calais mon visage dans son cou et inspirais un grand coup.

Il sentait bon… Durant une seconde, je me rappelais l'effet Westermarck. Je murmurais doucement :

« Tu sens bon, Wy… »

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et sans plus attendre, il nous éclipsa jusqu'au manoir. Je fus déposé avec tendresse sur le canapé du salon et quelques secondes plus tard, ma mère et mes tantes apparurent également. J'entendis les bruits de pas précipités de mon père et le vis arriver dans le salon, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude. Il vint aussitôt près de moi et s'accroupit près du canapé, passant sa main avec douceur dans mes mèches sombres. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant et il murmura :

« Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, fiston… »

Je fis une petite moue désolée et dis, d'une voix encore faible :

« Il m'a eu par surprise… Et je n'avais plus de pouvoirs… »

Ma mère dit soudain :

« Paige, appelle le livre des ombres, je veux avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Je vais préparer des boissons chaudes en attendant. Tout le monde se repose et se détends. »

Wyatt vint près de moi et me souleva doucement le haut du corps, s'installant sur le canapé. Avec tendresse, il reposa ma tête sur ses genoux et je murmurais un petit remerciement. J'avais senti notre lien se briser et j'étais sûr que pour lui c'était pareil. Le fait de le sentir physiquement me rassurait. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je me détendis, agrippant inconsciemment son jean avec force. Je pouvais également sentir son odeur m'entourer… et elle était définitivement agréable.

Ma tante Paige fit apparaître le livre des ombres dans ses bras et commença à le feuilleter en silence. Pendant ce temps là, mon père et ma tante Phoebe chuchotaient doucement, élaborant des hypothèses. Après quelques minutes, ma mère revint dans le salon avec un plateau remplit de tasses et de quelques gâteaux. Pourtant, je ne fis pas le moindre mouvement pour me servir, ne voulant pas perdre la douce sensation des mains de Wyatt dans mes cheveux. J'étais bien ici.

Paige fit soudain un petit bruit et elle dit :

« Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Elle lut à haute voix :

« Ausitif*, démon qui s'en prend aux être bons. Il torture ses proies jusqu'à leur mort et récupère ensuite leurs âmes pour les revendre au marché noir. Il possède plusieurs objets permettant de contrôler ses captifs et les empêcher d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. »

Je frissonnais en me rappelant le contact du cuir sur mon cou. Tiens d'ailleurs… Je portais mes mains à mon cou et soupirais de soulagement. Le collier avait disparu. Ma mère se tourna vers moi et demanda :

« Peanut**, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

J'acquiesçais et répondis d'une petite voix :

« Je ne pensais pas mal faire… Je… Wyatt était occupé alors j'ai voulu rentrer à la maison. »

Je me tournais vers mon grand frère et continuais :

« Je suis désolé Wy, j'aurais dû t'attendre. »

Il eut un sourire rassurant et coupable avant de dire :

« Et moi j'aurais dû me dépêcher… Tu es plus important que n'importe quelle fille. »

Je continuais ensuite :

« Je marchais quand j'ai entendu un cri dans une allée. J'ai cru que quelqu'un se faisait attaquer alors j'ai été voir. J'ai été stupide, c'était un piège et je suis tombé en plein dedans. Je n'ai pas vu le démon et alors que je me reculais, il m'a assommé et propulsé contre un mur. Je me suis ensuite réveillé dans le monde souterrain. Je ne pouvais plus utiliser mes pouvoirs et je n'arrivais pas à contacter Wyatt. »

J'inspirais un grand coup et je continuais, tentant de garder une expression neutre :

« Je ne pouvais pas me mettre debout, il m'a brisé la cheville. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la porte… et… voilà. »

Je préférais éviter de parler de la strangulation et du poison…

Wyatt murmura doucement :

« Chris, tu n'as pas terminé, continus. »

Je déglutis et fermais les yeux avec force. Je m'étais senti tellement faible et à sa merci que je préférais éviter d'en parler. Mon père prit la parole, d'une voix douce :

« Chris, parle-nous. Tu sais que parler t'aidera à surmonter cette épreuve. »

Cette idée de parler de ce qui nous arrivait, c'était mes parents qui en avaient eu l'idée, de nombreuses années plus tôt. D'après eux, tout se dire permettait de se soigner plus vite et cela empêchait que des démons profitent de nos faiblesses. Et ils avaient probablement raison. J'inspirais un grand coup et chuchotais :

« Le démon est venu me voir. Il n'a pas dit un mot, s'est contenté de sourire. Il avait la flèche d'un être des ténèbres avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment il a su que j'avais du sang d'être de lumière. Il m'a affaiblis en m'étranglant et ensuite m'a griffé avec la flèche. Après ça, je me souviens juste avoir entendu des bruits d'explosion et… le démon est revenu. Il était furieux que vous m'ayez retrouvé si vite. Il m'a de nouveau étranglé et ensuite lancé contre un mur. Voilà… »

Dans un premier temps personne de dit un mot et enfin ma mère jura :

« Ces espèces de monstres… Je vais leur rappeler qu'on ne s'en prend pas à mes enfants impunément. »

Mes tantes exprimèrent leur assentiment et j'eus un petit rire. Je savais que demain, le monde souterrain regretterait de s'en être pris à moi.

Wyatt secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche et il m'expliqua :

« Lorsque je suis sorti du lycée, tu n'étais pas là et je n'arrivais pas à te localiser. J'ai rencontré Alice qui m'a dit que tu étais parti en premier. Sur le chemin, j'ai trouvé ton sac à dos et j'ai compris. J'ai prévenu la famille et nous avons essayé de te localiser, sans succès. Il a fallu qu'on fasse appelle à tous nos cousins et cousines et qu'on unisse notre magie pour te situer. Et encore, c'était flou, on ne savait pas où tu étais exactement. »

Ma mère expliqua :

« C'est Wyatt qui a eu l'idée d'unir toute notre magie pour te joindre à travers votre lien. C'était notre dernier recours et heureusement que ça a marché. »

Je remerciais mon frère par télépathie avant de demander :

« Et le collier ? Il aspirait toute la magie, non ? Je n'arrivais pas à l'enlever. »

Wyatt expliqua, tout en se passant une main derrière la tête :

« Ben comme il aspirait la magie, je lui en ai envoyé beaucoup et il n'a pas supporté la surcharge. Il s'est brisé et j'ai pu te soigner. »

Ma tante Paige eut un petit rire sarcastique avant de compléter :

« Disons surtout qu'il n'a rien écouté à mes explications sur le collier et que, quand il t'a vu inconscient, il a juste cherché à te soigner de toutes ses forces… Je n'ai jamais vu une telle lumière venir de quelqu'un. »

Waaw... Mon grand frère était vraiment puissant ! Moi je n'avais pas réussi à me défaire de l'objet. Wyatt marmonna :

« N'empêche que c'est ma faute… A cause de moi, tu étais seul dans les rues de San Francisco. Si le démon avait voulu te tuer… tu… »

Je sentis sa panique revenir au galop et je saisis sa main avec la mienne, la serrant avec force. Je lui envoyais aussi des émotions rassurantes à travers notre lien et je le sentis se calmer.

Ma tante Phoebe dit alors :

« Cette attaque n'était donc pas contre Chris… »

Voyant nos regards dubitatifs, elle se reprit :

« Enfin, je veux dire que ce démon attaque les âmes pures. Il ne visait pas spécifiquement Chris et c'est tant mieux pour nous. Il ne savait probablement pas que Chris était un Halliwell, il devait juste penser qu'il s'agissait d'un être de lumière, comme Chris a réagis au poison. »

Tout le monde resta un instant silencieux et je me mis soudain à rire nerveusement :

« J'ai de la chance d'avoir une famille pareille… »

Ma mère eut un grand sourire heureux et elle se leva, murmurant doucement :

« Il est tard, tout le monde au lit ! Les garçons, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'aller au lycée demain, je vous ferais un mot d'excuse. »

Je me redressais doucement, relâchant la main de mon frère et me mis debout. Je chancelais un court instant, faible malgré ma guérison. Wyatt se redressa aussitôt et m'aida à tenir debout. Il murmura :

« Je nous éclipse en haut, bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Je murmurais également :

« Bonne nuit. »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions au premier étage.

* * *

Dans la nuit, je me réveillais en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Je venais de revivre ma captivité. Je soupirais doucement et me tournais, encore et encore, dans mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Je me rappelais lorsque le lien avec mon frère disparaissait et… Je frissonnais avant de me lever. Je devais le voir.

Je me glissais silencieusement dans le couloir et restais un instant derrière la porte de sa chambre. Maintenant que j'étais là, j'hésitais à le déranger. Ca faisait plusieurs années que l'on n'avait pas dormis ensemble et je me faisais l'effet d'un enfant. Je déglutis difficilement et soudain écarquillais les yeux. La sensation de m'éclipser me saisit et je me retrouvais d'un coup dans sa chambre, stupéfié. Wyatt était assis sur son lit et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi. Je murmurais :

« Wy… Comment as-tu su…? »

Il me tendit la main et je fis quelques pas pour la saisir. Il soupira quand nos deux peaux se touchèrent et il murmura :

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… Je t'ai senti mourir Chris… Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de me rassurer, de me dire que tu es encore là. »

Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il s'allongea sur le lit et je le rejoignis, nos deux mains encore agrippées l'une à l'autre. Petit à petit, nous nous rapprochâmes et je le serrais dans mes bras, heureux de le sentir encore avec moi. Il trembla un court instant avant de plonger son visage dans mes cheveux. Il murmura doucement :

« Toi aussi Chris, tu sens bon. »

J'eus un petit rire et fermais les yeux, laissant le sommeil m'envahir.

* * *

Ausitif: Il s'agit du nom d'un démon qui existe, bien que sa description dans l'histoire ne convienne pas à la légende. J'avais juste besoin d'un nom :p

Peanut: Je préfère toujours garder les termes anglais pour les surnoms!


End file.
